dustclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Silverwind of MountainClan/I hate to say it like this, but...
IF YOU ARE STARRY OR FIRREL, PLEASE READ THIS. FIRREL AND STARRY, I'M PRETTY SURE YOU KNOW EACHOTHER IN REAL LIFE, SO PLEASE TALK ABOUT THIS. I hate to say it this way, but this wiki as dying, and we all know it. It's been neglected. The only edit in the past 30 days was 5 days ago, by Firrel. The last time we were active was in the beginning of January. Safe to say that we're not going to resurface unless we really try. I don't think we are going to, because of how much we've neglected this wiki. I've logged on several times this month, and haven't edited. Firrel edited 5 days ago. We don't have the drive to finish this wiki and make it something big. I want to voice my opinion here. I am not throwing flames to anyone! '''This is my opinion!' I feel like a part of this was that the blogs that I posted on building up this wiki were pretty ignored. For my copyrighted photographs blog, Firrel commented on it saying that it would help users. I know you were trying to be helpful, but I didn't get any suggestions or anything, or something I could improve on. The second wiki building blog I posted was all about page information and what we needed. I got absolutely no comments on it, no suggestions. Not one. I feel like we all should've been more responsible and payed attention to import wiki-building blogs like that. I could've been set on a task, and completed it if I'd been given a suggestion. My blogs in general were ignored. Plus, they weren't even that long. The third blog I wrote was saying "happy holidays" and "I'll be inactive for the holidays". Not ''one comment saying, "Happy holidays!" or even simply, "Ok." I understand if you're not on in the holidays, but really? As a wiki, we should all be supportive of each other and acknowledge one another. However, Starry's blogs - every single on of them got commented on. I commented on them, acknowledging her suggestions and absences. Is it because you two are friends in real life and can talk about it, and you can't make a blog saying what you've discussed? I don't mean to sound bitter, but I am a little hurt that effort wasn't put into the wiki and commenting on my blog suggestions. Now, I'm not saying I didn't do that at times, but I truly feel like the wiki could've become something more if we had tried harder. Now, Starry has been inactive, and Firrel just edited 5 days ago. I truly doubt any of you will even see this until weeks, maybe even months until you feel like logging on. Please don't ignore this. If I get no comments, no acknowledgements, suggestions, comments, etc. in a few months, then I really think that none of us are devoted enough to be running a big wiki. Thank you for all your time, --Silver Category:Blog posts